


The Shattered Mage

by K_OticSLVR



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anger, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Past Abuse, Protectiveness, Romance, Sexual Content, Slavery, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_OticSLVR/pseuds/K_OticSLVR
Summary: Nexira Tabris helped Warden Commander Lymevahl Mehariel stop the blight that threatened all of Fereldan. They survived, and she got to live with the love of her life, Leliana. That's until she went away to serve Divine Justinia as the Left Hand. Promised to see each other again, they went their separate ways. But, what Nexira didn't expect, was to be sold into slavery for nearly 10 years.This story follows a shattered mage who was chosen by chaos to change the world. But, how is that possible when she can't be rid of the shadows in her heart.
Relationships: Leliana/Female Tabris (Dragon Age)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Breach

This is my first story on Ao3, so bare with me. I hope you enjoy!

xxxxx

Dreariness faded from Nexira's body as she woke to the sight of a green mark flaring up on her hand. The cold iron shackles around her wrists and ankles smelt of rusted coins. She wanted to scream, but the fear flooding into her drowns out her voice. Breath...breath, your not there anymore. A small voice in her head calms her, like a mother to a child. 

She gazes around the stoney room. The torches crackling, illuminating the guards surrounding her with brandished swords. "W-Why am I here?" there were two possible reasons. One, it most likely has something to do with this mark on her hand. Two, they figured that she was some sort of outlaw or criminal. It's likely that she's chained for both reasons. And both reasons weren't sitting well with her at all. 

"Quiet, Mage," said one of the guards. "I've no patience for murderers."

Nexira, peers back at the man. A confused expression etched on her elvhen face. "Murderer? I wouldn't mur-"

He clanks his sword against the stone surface "-Shut it, elf! 'efore I cut out your tongue!" The door to the dungeon slings open. The hinges squeal in protest to such brute force. 

"You will do no such thing," said a calm, yet familiar voice. "You may leave now." The guards sheath their swords, and make their exit. A pair of arms wrapped around Nexira's neck. "Nexi, I thought you'd never wake."

"It's great to see you too, Lily." A minute smirk coils on her maw. "W-What happened?" 

Leliana pulls back. "You don't remember?"

Nexira shakes her head. "I remember coming here to find you. The Conclave, was a secondary thought to me."

The short-haired woman spoke up. "How could you have known that Leliana would be here?"

"I know she works for the Divine, all I had to do was track her by the necklace I gave her years ago." 

"You mean this?" she pulls out a beautiful silver heart necklace embedded with small sapphire stones. "I figured you'd enchant this."

"I didn't want to lose you."

"You won't my love, never." Leliana runs a finger over Nexira's lips, missing the touch of her for so long. "I am glad that you are here with me now. Though, I fear chaos has left it's mark upon you."

Nexira stares at her glowing hand. "I'm assuming that I didn't get this by normal means."

Leliana shakes her head. "It would be best if I just showed you," she turns her head towards the short-haired woman as she unfastens the shackles on Nexira. "Cassandra, go to the forward camp. I'll take Nexira there myself."

Cassandra nods, "you two be safe out there."

Nexira is pulled to her feet, the absence of those shackles finally let her nerves settle. "Thank you, Lily. I would have gone crazy if those things were still on me." she rubs at her wrist. "Please, lead on."

xxxxx

Frigid wind brushes against Nexira's lithe frame as they exit the Chantry. She shields her eyes from a sudden blinding light, assuming that it was the sun. Her eyes widen, green mixed with blue and the clouds parted in the sky. "The fade... I-I've never seen anything like this before." she turns to Leliana, who appears as puzzled as she is. 

"We call it the Breach, it's a rift caused by the explosion at the Conclave."

"An explosion can do that?" her mark burst, abruptly. Feeling to that of mini bomb set off in her hand. "Ahh!" she falls to her knees, shaking in pure agony. 

Leliana cups her hands on Nexira's wet cheeks. "it's going to be ok, my love. There's a rift not to far from here, if your mark can close it, then there's a chance that you can close the Breach."

"You mean to tell me that there are more rifts out there?"

"Yes,"she said in a assured tone. "but let us worry about the ones here for now." 

Nexira takes a deep breath. "Leliana, I feel like I'm dying."

"That's not something I can accept. I already lost one person I cared for, I'm not going to lose you too."

Nexira smiles faintly, I don't think it's something you can really control. "All right, I'll do whatever it takes to help put an end to this madness." 

xxxxx

Making there way pass angry eyes that wished nothing but the worse for Nexira. She follows close behind Leliana, ending up mesmerized by the way she swayed her hips. It's been so long since she's seen her love. And telling her what happened to her for the past ten years was the last thing she wanted to do. There's so much going on already, I don't need to add more weight to her problems. 

As they cross their second bridge, pieces of the fade spew from the Breaches jaw. One collides with the bridge, shattering the center into little chunks. Nexira, grips onto Leliana's arm, pulling her into her body as they tumble to the ground. "Ugh!" she groans in pain. "You okay, Lily?"

Leliana pushes herself up. "I'm fine, you?"

"Could be better," she stands to her feet, shrugging off the pain as if it wasn't there. "We should ready ourselves, it appears we have company to attend to." Two demons rise from the icy pond surface. Fire raves in her palms, Nexira ignites one of the demons. It's howl of pang nips down her spine. 

Leliana docks an arrow in her bow, firing a shot dead center of the others forehead. She turns to Nexira, "are you sure you're ok, Nexi? Let m-"

Nexira steps back, "-I'm fine, Lily." She turns on her heel, noticing a staff by a dead body. She picks it up, sheathing it on her back. "lets go. That rift isn't going to close itself."


	2. There's something different about you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just so that you guys know. The 'x' in Nexira is a 'z'. So when you see 'Nexi' it's 'Nez-e'. Also Leliana's nickname is Lilly. Thanks for reading my first chapter, hope you love the second. If the chapters are too short, sorry. Enjoy!

Leliana notices the subtle twitches in Nexira's body. The way she walks seems strained. Like a bird locked in a cage. There's anger festering inside her. She can feel it, even if Nexira doesn't show it. They make it past a few more demons. Meeting up with Varric and an apostate who calls himself Solas.  _ It might not even be his real name.  _ Leliana has been quite skeptical of the elf. Firstly, he appears out of nowhere, claiming he wishes to help. His timing seems too coincidental. And it knows far too much about the Breach than he's letting on. For now, she sets aside. She has far more pressing matters to attend to. 

After all the demons were dead, Solas roughly pulls on Nexira's arm. Aiming it towards the rift left behind. "No!" she yells, yanking her hand away after the rift closes. "Don't touch me again!" she says. Her eyes furrow into a scowl.

"Forgive me, I meant no harm to you. It was the only way to show you how to close the rift." Solas replies calmly. 

"And, how do you know how to close these breaches?"

"I theorized that the mark on your hand ties itself to the Breach. And it seems that I'm correct."

"Lucky us. I was fearing that we'd be ass deep in demons forever." Varric strolls up, budding his way into the conversation. He holsters Bianca on his back. Giving Nexi a warm grin as he introduces himself. "Varric Tethras. Rogue, storyteller, and sometimes unwelcome tag along," he winks. 

"Lilly, you didn't tell me you knew Varric Tethras."

"Sorry, Nexi. Topics like that just don't come up. Especially in situations like this." Leliana motions towards the Breach. 

"So, you're a fan, huh."

"If we may get to more serious matters," Solas buds in. "It appears the priso-"

Nexi abruptly stops him. "-It's Nexira."

"Nexira is the key to our salvation." Solas bows cordially. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Solas."

Nexi gives him a once over. "You're not a circle mage are you?" she asks as if stating a question. "Are you an apostate?"

"I fear that all mages are now apostates. Given the war that's been consuming the land."

"Fair enough," she turns her head towards Leliana. "Lilly, where to next?"

"Down this valley. The forward camp is just up ahead." 

"Then let's keep going while there's still air fillin' my lungs." 

Leliana urks at Nexi's blasé demeanor.  _ Surely, she worries about dying.  _ They follow Leliana down the valley, killing demon after demon. Houses burn. The smoke from the fire mixing with frigid wind. "I hope Cassandra made it safely to the camp."

"I'm sure she has Lilly; trust in her strength."

They make it towards the forward camps front gate. A rift sat there spewing wisp and shades. Nexi, conjures flames within her palms. A vicious grin curls on her face. A small chuckle escapes from her lips. Solas freezes the shades, while Nexi forces them to implode. Varric and Leliana finish off the rear.

"Close it now, Nexira," says Solas. 

It was faint, but Leliana can see Nexi grip her staff harder. A sense of her disliking being told what to do. She steps before the rift and raises her hand to it. The shine of her mark blends with the color of the rift. It closes, and a silence falls over everyone. 

"Let's keep moving. Open up the gate, it's all clear!"

"Right away sister Leliana." Through the gate, Cassandra is seen arguing with Chancellor Rodrick. That man threw around his weight in the church. Flaunting himself as if he was someone important. But he's not. He's just a messenger. Trying to squeeze himself into pants that he obviously can't fit. 

He peeks up from his little table. "Ah, here they are." He throws a look of disgust in Nexi's face. “I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution.” 

Leliana and Cassandra look at Roderick as if he has lost a screw. “No one is doing anything to Nexi.” Leliana steps up to him with a rigid gaze. “And you certainly have no power to command me. So I suggest you change that tone of yours Chancellor.”

His eyes go wide. “Why are you threatening me? When the woman responsible for this chaos is right beside you?”

“Nexi would never have created this breach, I know her.”

“I don’t care how well you know her. She’s clearly responsible. If you take a look at her hand, you’ll clearly see that.”

“What I see is a man standing in our way of closing this breach. Now if you don’t wish to move then I’ll force you to move.” The breach spikes again. Leliana turns to see Nexi’s mark flare. Yet she stands with a blank expression on her face. “It’s not hurting you?”

“No, I’ve been through worse pain than this. I’m just ready to put an end to all this. Though, it looks like fools like to stand and die these days.” She hints at the Chancellor. “I say we ignore this poor fellow and come up with our own plan.”

“I agree,” says Cassandra.

“Then we should go through the Mountain Pass.”

“It’s not safe up there. We lost an entire squad up there, it’s too risky,” replies Cassandra. “We should go through the gate, and our forces can charge as a distraction.”

“That might cause more lives to be lost.”

Chancellor Roderick speaks up. “Are you two crazy? Abandon this futile effort now, before more lives are lost.”

“We didn’t ask for your opinion Chancellor, did we?” Nexi comments. 

“How do you wish to proceed, Nexi?”

“You’re askin’ for my opinion?” she looks on in surprise. “I’m not much for the decision making role like Lym is. Still, I guess I can give it a shot.”

“Like me, I’d think he’d believe that you could be a leader.”

“Then I suppose you two should get your heads checked.” Nexi pauses to think. “We should go through the Mountain Pass. If there’s a chance that the squad is still alive up there, then I want to do what I can to make sure that they’re safe.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
